


Tootsie Pop

by HolisticPanda



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: All about the metaphors, F/M, short'un
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolisticPanda/pseuds/HolisticPanda
Summary: A one, a two, a three.





	Tootsie Pop

“You're like a Tootsie Pop.”

Baffled, Max slowly turns her eyes from the pages of Giant-Size X-men #1 to stare deadpan at the side of Lucas’s head. _“What.”_ They're currently resting on his bed, shoulders pressed against each other as they read comic books together. The door is open because there's absolutely no way his mom would let him have a girl in his room otherwise, but she's just happy that she's allowed in his room _at all._

As if he hadn’t just called her a sucker, Lucas casually flips to the next page. “You know, you're all tough on the outside but soft and gooey once you get past the shell. Like a Tootsie Pop.”

Her freckled face shifts between amusement and confusion before finally settling on annoyance because where the hell had that come from?

She’d apparently asked the question out loud as he only grins and shrugs in response, and rather than pester him to elaborate, she instead just sighs loudly and resolves to let it drop. Who knows what the hell goes on in the head of a teenage boy anyway?

So when she finds, of all things, an orange flavored Tootsie Pop in the pocket of her hoodie as she skates home, she can only laugh in shocked disbelief. At first she has no idea how he’d managed to slip it on her without her noticing anything, but then she remembers his hands sliding down her sides while he was kissing her goodbye and suddenly it all makes sense. That sneaky bastard.

Rolling her eyes she unwraps the lollipop and sticks it into her mouth, smiling as the sugar inundates her taste buds. 

There are probably worse things to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I have like half a dozen of these super short Lumax/Mucas fics collecting dust in a Google doc; may change this story title and consolidate them all.


End file.
